A Stitch In Time RR by GitonCrais & NotASebacean
by Giton
Summary: Things are not quite as it seems to Crais and it is all very confusing...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer on punctuation and spacing: Fanfiction.net seems to take some out!  
  
Disclaimer: "Farscape" is a protected trademark and we're just borrowing the characters. We promise to give them back once we have used them, hopefully more or less intact.  
  
The following is the result of a Round-Robin story, better known as Storyline #2, between GitonCrais and NotASebacean. To GitonCrais befell the honour of choosing the title. Enjoy reading the full story.  
  
...  
  
Title: A Stitch In Time  
  
Authors: GitonCrais and NotASebecean  
  
Rating: General/Humour  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Keywords: Round Robin with Crais and the Moya crew  
  
Summary: Things are not quite as it seems to Crais and it is all very confusing...  
  
...  
  
A Stitch In Time  
  
GitonCrais and NotASebacean  
  
...  
  
Although the planetary alignments appeared correct, Crais suspected something was not right. The ships trafficking the commerce lanes looked familiar, yet they did not belong in this sector. Their transmissions sounded *off*. In spite of this, as soon as Talyn emerged from StarBurst, he made it his first priority to determine their location and plot a course away from Peacekeeper controlled territories. Talyn's shields had protected them, exactly as he had anticipated. The worst damage consisted of slightly scorched stabilizer fins, hardly more than discoloration, which should not require treatment. As before, correcting Talyn's mental instability remained the primary undertaking; however, the ever-efficient Lt. Larrell had done her job. This time, he knew what to do.  
  
Encountering Moya had been completely unforeseen. His plan was to be free of them once and for all. Still, a good plan required flexibility, and it was quite possible that Moya and Aeryn could prove helpful in controlling Talyn during the repair process.   
  
Yet, the microt he set foot on Moya's landing bay, his suspicions were confirmed. Ka D'Argo greeted him warmly with a smile and a handshake. The Luxan's thick arm was curled around Officer Aeryn Sun's shoulder, and she in turn had hers wrapped tightly around his waist. Her dress and manner seemed out of character, and her long, dark locks were shorn close to her head. The couple chattered at length about his being late. They had been worried. John had been worried.  
  
As he formulated his response, Crichton burst through the hatch and raced toward them. Crais had no idea what to expect. He knew he had to play along with the scenario until he could determine what was going on.  
  
Ka D'Argo's reaction to seeing him had puzzled Crais, and when he saw Aeryn cosy up to the big Luxan, he raised a questioning frown. Maybe he was missing something.  
  
To his dismay, Crichton wrapped his arms around his shoulders and embraced him, a gesture that he hesitantly returned before stepping back and offering a tight-lipped grin in response to the other man's wide smile. And then, without warning, the human reached over, pulled his head forward, and did the unthinkable...   
  
If Crichton's embrace had shocked Crais, the kiss that followed was totally unexpected and totally unforgivable.  
  
Crais stepped back in abhorrence, his face drained of all colour and his eyebrow arched dangerously. "Crichton, what is the meaning of this display? Have you completely lost your mind?"  
  
Crais communicated silently with Talyn. ~Talyn, I want you to check on any anomalies in the vector. Something isn't quite right. Aeryn behaves as if she and Ka D'Argo are a couple and Crichton just... kissed me!~   
  
It was obvious through the link that Crais was disgusted by the concept.  
  
He could hear Talyn chuckle. ~Crais, you might find this hard to believe, but such a physical show of affection may indicate nothing more than camaraderie and friendship, or even just a sense that all is well in the world. Even if it demonstrates a feeling of affection, it might still be perfectly innocent. Whenever Aeryn used to caress me, she certainly didn't mean it any other way.  
  
~Maybe we have both gone too long without physical contact. You at least could visit a pleasure planet. I... I wish I could find another leviathan, a young, female one. Why have we never found one, father?  
  
~I don't even have a Pilot. Not a real one, anyway. Remember that madman who travelled with us? He joined with me, physically, not just the way you're joined with me. It felt different, it felt... more. I want that.  
  
~Still, you are right. Something is very different here~  
  
Crais nodded. ~I agree, Talyn. Still, if Crichton even thinks of caressing me, whether out of camaraderie or friendship, he had better watch his mivonks~  
  
Crais' face had darkened.  
  
~I don't know why we have never found a female Leviathan for you, Talyn, at least not one closer to your age, but you are still very young. Don't lose hope. Keep scanning~  
  
Crais' eyes focused again and he watched the little group in the Hangar Bay.   
  
"Talking to Talyn again, Crais? You should get more of a social life. It's not healthy to only talk to Boy Wonder." Crichton stepped closer and Crais stepped back. He didn't want to find out whether Crichton was feeling friendly or feeling... 'friendly'.  
  
"What am I late for?" Crais asked evasively and looked at Ka D'Argo. He found it disconcerting, the way Aeryn and Ka D'Argo caressed each other.  
  
Ka D'Argo beamed at him, "We thought you wouldn't make it to the big celebration!"  
  
"What big celebration?" asked Crais with suspicion. His eyes darted around the room and finally rested back on the group before him. Celebration on Moya normally bode ill for him.  
  
"Don't be so jittery, Crais, there is nothing to worry about," Crichton walked over to Crais and draped an arm over his shoulder.  
  
Crais resisted the urge to push Crichton away from him. His voice was dark and deep. "What celebration, Crichton?"  
  
Crichton grinned at him. "Don't tell me you forgot? How can you forget? It is the best thing that's happened to this crazy crew of cohorts in a Vorc's age. How could you have forgotten? We thought that's why you and Talyn suddenly showed up just in time. We'd thought for sure that you were going to miss the big occasion."  
  
"Big occasion? Crichton, will you please try to make more sense than usual? What 'big occasion' are you referring to?"  
  
Crichton looked at him sheepishly, "Are you claiming temporary insanity, Crais? You know it doesn't work. Been there, done that, got the T-shirt."  
  
Crais' dark brow arched in confusion, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Crichton, but that is not something new. I am not insane, just confused."  
  
Crais took a deep breath and tried to stay calm; his voice was almost amicable. "Just for the sake of argument, enlighten me." He inclined his head in pleasant conversation, although his eyes were smouldering.  
  
"Okay, Crais, if you want to play it that way. You remember that three monens ago..."  
  
D'Argo laughed and said, "You know, Crais, there was a time that I would not have believed you would welcome this day! We have all travelled a long road since the day Crichton entered our lives."  
  
Crais was by now not only confused but suspicious as well about the possible outcome. In a tight voice he asked Ka D'Argo, "Why would I welcome this day? I am not aware that I should be more happy today than on any other day."  
  
Crichton walked over and put a comforting arm over Crais' shoulder, totally unperturbed that Crais was trying to shy away from him, "Crais, you can be such a barrel of laughs sometimes."  
  
"Crichton, I don't think..." Crais started to say.  
  
"Yes, yes, still trying to be funny. We knew you were unpredictable but this is really something. And then pleading ignorance! It won't work, Crais," Crichton grinned broadly at him.  
  
The others grinned happily at Crichton's remark. Crais was really getting worried now.  
  
"Crichton, I don't have time to play your mind games and..."  
  
"I'm playing mind games? That's rich coming from you, Crais. If only you stopped to think about how much we miss you, how much we worry about you and Talyn when you two go your merry way..."  
  
At this point, Talyn broke in, 'saying' to Crais, ~See, we should link up with them more often. I miss talking with Moya, and even the others aren't so bad when you get to know them. I especially miss Aeryn. Can she come visit us? I'll bet she'd be surprised to see how much I've grown!  
  
~We never get to visit with other leviathans. I get so lonely. My mom worries about me too. She tells me so every time we return. She tries to tell me what it will be like when we finally meet up with other leviathans, and how I should behave when we finally do.   
  
~She says that sometimes they even travel in something she calls 'pods' when they are young and haven't found a pilot of their own yet.  
  
~When we leave again, I want to try to find some other leviathans~  
  
Crais could not believe this double-barrelled assault. He 'spoke' with Talyn. ~I am sorry my friend. I had not realised how much you crave company, especially of your own kind. I know I prefer solitude but I have to admit joining with the Moya-crew... from time to time... does have its merits. I promise, once we are back in space we will look for other Leviathans for you to interact with~  
  
He could feel that Talyn was warming to the idea.  
  
Crais turned his attention back to the others, "It still doesn't explain why I am considered to be on time. On time for what?" Being left in the dark didn't do much to stop the irritation of not knowing and a dark scowl threatened to appear as his brows knit together.  
  
This time it was Ka D'Argo who stepped forward, and Crais held his ground. He was not going to hug him too, was he?  
  
Ka D'Argo let out a boisterous laugh, "Why, Crais, have you started to change your mind? After all, it was your idea to meet here with us, and you're just on time! I must admit, I did have my doubts, especially as this day came closer and closer. We had a wager going as to whether you were really going to show up on time."  
  
The big Luxan laughed again, slapping him playfully on the back, "But if anyone keeps their commitments, we know it's you!"  
  
Crais nearly buckled under the 'friendly' slap on his shoulders. He was nowhere near knowing what the occasion was supposed to be. "And I suggested it?"  
  
The others laughed heartily. "Didn't I tell you he was going to pretend he forgot?" Crichton said merrily.  
  
Crais' frown deepened.  
  
Crichton turned back to him, his joviality not at all gone. "Crais, we knew you had a sense of humour, but it is just so predictable. We knew you would pretend to have forgotten the contest. We know how much you love to be with us, and we made it."  
  
"Contest?" The confusion on Crais' face drove the others to further peals of laughter.  
  
"Come on, Crais, enough is enough," Crichton wiped the tears of laughter from his face. "Pity it is not a comedy contest. You would knock them dead. Well, Ka D'Argo and Aeryn made it through and so did you. What is this, fishing for compliments? Or have you gotten cold feet?"  
  
Crais had no idea what they were talking about. He shot a covert glance towards his boots.  
  
Crichton grinned when he saw how Crais was trying not to look conspicuous. "You are all in the semi finals of one of the most prestigious contests in this part of Tormented Space. It really is an honour, you know. We expected Aeryn and D'Argo to do well, but your performance was a complete surprise. My grandma always used to say that you never could know everything about a person, and I guess you've proved her right again."  
  
The Luxan chuckled and said, "Well, we'd better get ready. We don't want to be late for this! I will return shortly... I cannot go unarmed into combat."  
  
D'Argo slapped him on the back again, and turned to leave the room. Crais looked at the others and tried to hide his confusion this time. He did not like being referred to as a comical person.  
  
He thought deeply, trying to work it out. So, he had proposed to enter a contest? Had he been drunk? No, he wouldn't have suggested it; he would never get this drunk in front of them. And what weapons would he have to bring? Probably different ones than Ka D'Argo's or Aeryn's, since their skills were different. His weaponry skills were with blades of various kinds. Which one had he chosen?  
  
He tried to bluff. "Apart from the concealed knives I carry on me, I have left my other blades on Talyn. Maybe I should get them first."  
  
Crichton looked at him curiously. "Crais, you don't need your blades."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No, of course not," Crichton's grin was back in place, "It wouldn't do for you to have weapons at the contest. What would they think if you did?"  
  
"I am going to go into battle unarmed while Ka D'Argo gets his weapons," thought Crais, "not very likely."  
  
Aeryn moved over to him and linked arms; her voice was almost a purr. "No, Crais, you don't need weapons. You bring your own power with you. It's hard to believe that you won't win. We might have to change your style of dress a bit, so the judges won't be too biased. But other than that, you only have to show off your natural talent and abilities. You would never have advanced so far if you did not have an excellent chance to win. You certainly surprised us, and I doubt that anyone else had any better awareness of your hidden talents."  
  
Crais did not find his confusion diminished any by this encouragement.  
  
As he began to feel the warning signs of a massive headache, he once again heard the insistent voice of Talyn, ~Crais, Mom says that I'm different from all other Leviathans. She says that maybe that's why we've never met up with any others. She thinks they would still know that I'm one of them, but that maybe they're afraid of my massive weaponry. Maybe they're avoiding us. Father, I wouldn't hurt another Leviathan. Not unless it was threatening Moya. How can I make them like me? I don't want to live my whole life like this, always alone~  
  
~I don't know how we can make the other Leviathans like you more, Talyn, but if there is a way, we will find it, together. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. We will find a solution~  
  
Talyn was silent for the moment and Crais turned his attention back to the others. The headache that had been only a small warning was growing into reality and he pinched the bridge of his nose. That he wasn't getting any straight answers was not helping him and he knew from experience that the stronger the headache became, the less control he had over his temper. 


	2. Part 2

"All right, this contest. What am I supposed to do? You say I have to change my outfit. I assume they wouldn't welcome Peacekeepers or even Ex-Peacekeepers very heartily. I do not have to bring weapons but my own... skills. For the sake of argument, remind me what the contest is about." His voice had grown deep and sweet.  
  
"Aw, Crais..."  
  
Crais turned an angry scowl at Crichton and his voice was raised in anger. Crichton, SHUT UP!" He breathed deeply and closed his eyes, the thumping in his head had grown and when he opened his eyes it was clear that he was on the edge of thumping anyone near him, preferably Crichton.  
  
The others couldn't understand Crais' behaviour and Aeryn's face dropped, "Sorry, Crais. Since you suggested it we thought you would enjoy the experience. Let's get into appropriate clothing first. Do you still have the outfit you wore last time? That finely woven cream coloured half robe, with the flowing brown trousers? Admittedly, no matter what you wear, that aura of command persists, but you can use that to your advantage. You certainly proved that last time! Why, Ka D'Argo and I had a hard time being almost as good as you and not letting you down. You can't have forgotten that?" Her eyes widened with bewilderment.  
  
Cream? Brown? Crais was still trying to remember if he ever had such an outfit. Only black came to mind. He tried to picture himself in the colours she described and couldn't. He passed a weary hand over his hair, "I don't think I have the outfit on board."  
  
Aeryn perked up a bit, "Don't worry, you must have lost it. We'll get you something that will make you look stunning and less severe."  
  
Crais tried a different tactic since straightforward answers were not forthcoming. "Shouldn't we be practicing for the contest?"  
  
~Well done Crais~ Talyn piped in happily ~whatever the contest is, we should be able to find out in practise~ Crais nodded in affirmation, feeling quite smug with himself.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," came Ka D'Argo's booming voice from the entrance.  
  
Crais whirled around and his mouth dropped open when he saw the tall Luxan dressed in an outfit unlike any he had ever seen him wear before. For all the teasing he had been subject to the last few cycles about how he could not relax his severe (in a multitude of respects) Peacekeeper ways, he had never seen Ka D'Argo in anything but his Luxan military garb, either.  
  
But now...  
  
Crais closed his eyes briefly, hoping that the vision would go away and that he would find everything suddenly returned to normal. When he opened his eyes again, nothing had changed.   
  
"Are you sure you want to wear that to the contest?" asked Crais in disbelief. He hoped that they hadn't thought of anything like that for him.  
  
"Of course," Ka D'Argo said with a booming laugh which only exasperated Crais' growing headache.  
  
"But Ka D'Argo, it is... outlandish. It is garish. It's so... Nebari!" Crais couldn't think of a word to describe what he was seeing. It assaulted his senses, his taste; it made his headache grow worse. The colours, the design....  
  
"I hope you don't have anything like that in mind for me," Crais said with a noticeable shudder.  
  
Aeryn grinned, "Yours will be more subtle, Crais."  
  
"I should hope so," Crais replied with horror in his voice, "I surely hope that you don't want me to wear..." ... he found himself at a very uncharacteristic loss for words... "that."  
  
D'Argo, Aeryn, and Crichton all looked at each other and broke out in peals of laughter.   
  
Suddenly Bialar identified one of the things that had seemed odd. "By the way, where is the Nebari?" Ka D'Argo looked a bit uncomfortable, "Slight problem there."  
  
"You can call it slight, I would call it major," Crichton said with a big broad grin, "I'll be surprised if she lets you into your room."  
  
"Shut up, John," Ka D'Argo replied annoyed, "she will, once she cools down."  
  
Crais frowned, "What happened to Chiana?"  
  
It was Aeryn who enlightened him, or so she thought, "Chiana can't make it to the contest. She caught a really nasty bug, which happily only affects Nebari, and now she is sulking in their quarters. Ka D'Argo has not been able to get in for the last weeken. We might have to find another one to replace her. Do you know of any, Crais?"   
  
Crais cringed as he heard himself ask, "Any what?"  
  
The other three seemed to find this the funniest thing he had said yet.  
  
Ka D'Argo once again reached over to slap Crais on the back. This time Crais was prepared and stepped out of the way of the Luxan's big hand. Did he have to slap him on the back repeatedly? His nostrils flared with prolonged annoyance, "Any what?" repeated Crais. This time he couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
  
"Not any 'what' Crais, any 'who'. Unless you have already stashed someone on Talyn," Crichton told him.  
  
"I have 'stashed' no one on Talyn, Crichton," Crais started to lose his patience fast. "May I just have a simple answer to a simple question?"  
  
He was ignored. Aeryn grabbed him by the arm, "Let us get you outfitted first. We'll come up with something suitable. Hmm, you could even wear... no, that won't work, not on you... Crichton's old Erp suit is a little the worse for wear, but that isn't the real problem with it. The effect just won't be right.   
  
On the other hand, that PK outfit won't do either. It would be a shame to get so far in the contest, and then to throw away your chances at this stage just because you don't have anything suitable to wear."  
  
None of them seemed to notice the look of horror that overwhelmed Crais as he imagined himself in the orange jumpsuit.  
  
Talyn called Crais silently and Crais could detect a certain glee in the youngster ~I could quite picture you in the orange suit~ Talyn almost did a roll of pleasure in space and Crais could hear his laughter in his mind ~but that would be cruel. Anyway, you are more widely built than Crichton. It would stretch too much over the chest~ Talyn was rolling with laughter and Moya admonished him.  
  
Crais was not amused and frowned in irritation. None of the others had noticed his silent communication with Talyn.  
  
"We could let him wear a cape," Crichton said with a thoughtful frown at the others.  
  
"Hmm, or maybe one of those long robes the Delvians wear. Gold would set off his dark hair beautifully," Aeryn mused.  
  
That did it! Crais was not going to wear orange, yellow or any other garish colours they wanted him to wear nor was he going to wear capes or dresses or... he looked at Ka D'Argo... that.  
  
"Silence!" Crais raised his voice over the din. "I will not wear ridiculous colours in whatever form. I will wear my Captain's coat and uniform. I will appear in my very best garb in honour of the judges, and the contest, and my opponents. I will show my respect for them. If they are unable to judge me fairly because they are prejudiced by my background, then it is more their loss than mine."  
  
The others quieted down somewhat, although Crichton seemed to be fighting a losing battle to keep a straight face. He had an image in his mind of a once, and still, very popular Erp singer. In his mind, juxtaposed, were two mental images. One was of a popular performer by the name of Elvis. The other was of Bialar Crais in his old orange jumpsuit, the front unfastened to accommodate the Sebacean's broad chest.  
  
Aeryn walked up to Crais and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Crais, I know your intentions are honourable but your perception is a bit off. Unfortunately there is prejudice, and I would hate to see that prejudice influence the outcome of the contest. You agreed with us last time and it worked out fine."  
  
Crais listened quietly to her.  
  
"Okay, too much colour is out (Crais scowled) or maybe black will be the new rage but you have to consider how the judges will react. It wouldn't be fair to you if their decision were coloured by the clothes you wear. Besides, it is much more fun to win when you know you've won a contest fairly. Don't deny that to your opponents, Crais."  
  
Crais was disconcerted by the way Aeryn had casually draped her arm around his. This was not the way she normally acted.  
  
He turned to her and sighed, "Very well. I concur. I will wear something that is not made by Peacekeeper tailors but I will have final say in the matter. If I don't think the clothes are fitting, I will refuse them."  
  
"Agreed! Now we only have to find you something that will be acceptable both to you and the judges. Maybe we should leave Moya a little earlier than we had planned. That garment shop planet side where you had the cream and brown outfit made up had nice materials and the workmanship was truly outstanding. The tailor did quick work last time, and I'll bet this time around, he'd be even faster. That combination of cream and brown looked stunning on you--it really set off the tones of your skin and hair.   
  
"Even if you didn't need a change in outfit for the contest, it would still be a good idea to have some non-PK clothes. Both of us have made trips to commerce planets for supplies only to experience fear and resentment from the locals because they identified us as Peacekeeper. The day may come when that costs us our lives. Better to have the option of not being so immediately identified as PK, don't you agree, Crais?"   
  
Crais could only agree with her. He had thought more than once along the same lines but had never been able to find a style that didn't scream "Peacekeeper", and at the same time was comfortable to wear in battle.  
  
He dropped the thoughts of what the contest was from his mind for the moment. They weren't going to give him straight answers anyway. Maybe by choosing the garments he could find a clue.  
  
"I don't have that many credits," he said ashamedly. Getting to Talyn and StarBurst in the Command Carrier hadn't left him much time to put credits together.  
  
"No problems, my man," said Crichton, "We have enough. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Let us go to the planet now and get you outfitted first," said Aeryn cheerfully. She walked over to Pilot's clamshell. "Pilot", she said, "Is that transport pod ready yet? Moya's DRDs were still checking out its control system about an arn ago. They seemed to be having trouble finding the problem."  
  
Pilot replied annoyed, "We are still trying to find the problem, Officer Sun. Some things just cannot be hurried. I would suggest patience."  
  
John looked over at Aeryn, "You can never teach patience to Peacekeepers."  
  
"Ex-Peacekeepers," both Aeryn and Crais said in unison with matching scowls.  
  
"Okay, Ex-Peacekeepers," John said demurely, "but still, no patience whatsoever."  
  
Both Ex-Peacekeepers looked at him as if they could tear him apart.  
  
Finally Crais turned to Aeryn, "We can use my pod. There is nothing wrong with mine and the sooner we get this business over, the sooner we can get to..." He left a pause hoping that someone would fill it.  
  
Ka D'Argo stepped forward, "Crais is right the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to the contest grounds. It's always better to get a chance to settle in and relax beforehand. If we leave now, we should have time to practice and go through our routine." Ka D'Argo finished with a big grin.  
  
Crais' nerves were tense. His other personality had agreed to a contest but nobody had given him any clues to this mysterious contest. Outlandish outfits! No weapons! What was it? Crais was ready to choke the life out of somebody if it wasn't made clear soon what this was all about.  
  
He could feel the rage in him rising. His hands balled into fists, his heart rate sped up, his brows drew together while his eyes blazed fire and a low deep growl was issuing from his throat.  
  
Ka D'Argo slapped him hard enough on the shoulder that it knocked the wind out of him. While he stood coughing, Ka D'Argo laughed out loud, "Practicing already? Don't worry. You'll knock them dead when the time comes. Let's get ready to leave. First we need to make our way back to that tailor shop and have him measure you again. Then we can stop at the food stall next door to him. That was some of the best Tharkelian stew I have ever eaten in my life," boomed Ka D'Argo. He turned back to Crais, "You even said that the Savorian Eels were to die for."  
  
Crais looked as if he would gladly choke the Luxan with the Savorian Eels, and then stuff them down his throat with a Hynerian fork. The evil smile that appeared on his face didn't go completely unnoticed.  
  
"You all right, Crais?" asked Crichton, "You look like you have eaten too many beans and..."  
  
Crais had enough and for the first time in cycles he showed Crichton that he had always kept his strength in rein. He grasped him with one hand on the front of his tunic and lifted him effortlessly off the deck, his face snarling at him.  
  
It was Ka D'Argo who came to Crichton's rescue and took Crais' hand off the Human's front. "I know you are nervous, Crais but you have to relax! If you don't, you'll be worn out by the time the competition begins. Don't Peacekeepers have relaxation techniques they practice before they go into battle?"  
  
Aeryn moved over to Crais, "Would it help if we went through the Sshr'gh together before we go down to the planet?"  
  
"Aeryn, I am relaxed," Crais snarled, "I don't think the Sshr'gh will help me relax further."  
  
"Sure, you're relaxed, Crais," Crichton added helpfully, massaging his throat, "I have seen tightly wound springs that looked more relaxed than you do now. Breathe deeply, in... out... in..."  
  
Crais growled, "Crichton..."  
  
Crichton opened his eyes and grinned, "See, I feel much better. What is Sshra-gagh, anyway?"  
  
Aeryn tried to explain calmly, "The Sshr'gh is a revered and ancient set of exercises meant to train both body and mind. There are 46 forms. It is traditional to perform these sets of movements three times, once very slowly and exactly, then at "normal" speed, and finally at "battle" speed. Long before there were Peacekeepers, Sshr'gh was the basis for nearly all of the martial arts forms practised by Sebaceans of any discipline."  
  
Ka D'Argo mumbled, "Typical for Peacekeepers to think that battle exercises are relaxing. What do you do for dessert, eat babies?"  
  
This time it wasn't only Crais who growled at the Luxan.  
  
Then Aeryn broke into a smile and looked at Ka D'Argo, "You have been around Crichton too long. Even your jokes start to sound like his."  
  
Strangely enough, it was Crais who brought them back to attention. He had managed to get himself under control again. "Aeryn, if we want to make haste to the planet below, we will not have time to go through the Sshr'gh."  
  
"You are right, Crais, we better get ready and go down." She walked toward his pod and turned to the Luxan, "Ka D'Argo do we have all of our equipment ready for transport?"  
  
D'Argo held up a big satchel, "All in here, ready for use. Are we all ready to go then?" 


	3. Part 3

Crais was surprised that they all went down. Guiding the pod down felt a bit cramped with everyone on board. He wondered what was in the satchel and he stole furtive glances at it. But there was nothing in the shapes inside that would give it away.  
  
Ka D'Argo was still dressed in the hideous outfit and Crais shuddered. Aeryn had a smaller satchel with her as well and Crais wondered what she would be wearing. Hopefully not something like what the Luxan wore.   
  
He breathed in deeply. Once they were down he might get a clue to what this contest was all about. At least the prospect of obtaining some suitable non-PK clothes was beginning to appeal to him more and more.  
  
Crais guided the pod safely down and it wasn't long before everyone was standing outside the tailor's shop. Crais felt uncomfortable when he saw the different outfits displayed in the shop window. Some of them made the Luxan's look common by comparison. He turned to Aeryn. "Are you sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Yes, Crais, there is nothing to worry about. Let's go inside."  
  
To his relief, the others decided to go to the restaurant they had mentioned earlier and only Aeryn followed him in. The tailor came scurrying up to Crais and Aeryn from behind a black curtain almost immediately.  
  
He was almost what Crichton would have called 'humanoid', except for the extra set of arms, and vaguely 'buggy' looking eyes. (To a Sebacean, the concept of 'Sebaceanoid' would have been anathema.)  
  
"Oh, Captain, sir" he (?) called out in a rather high-pitched voice. "It is so good to see you again. You were pleased with the garments that I constructed for you last time? You wish for me to make you more?"  
  
He unwound the tape measure in his top left hand and began to mutter to himself, "Yes, yes, Let's just see..."  
  
Bialar's attention was drawn to the bolts of fabric and displays of clothing and accessories in various stages of completion. He still had no idea why everyone but he himself seemed to recollect his earlier visit to this planet.  
  
Aeryn noticed Crais' absent look while the tailor scurried around him, lifting his arm, bending the elbow, measuring the inside of his leg.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked him.  
  
"Huh? Yes, I am all right," Crais returned from his reverie, "Just looking for the right colours. I was thinking that maybe that Tharovian black silk would be nice."  
  
Aeryn shook her head, "Black again? Why not the same cream and brown you decided on last time? It really did look spectacular on you. I seem to remember more than one attractive female whose eye you caught during the last round. The material was just as fine, and sturdier besides.  
  
"You really do need a change, you know. Order several outfits, and make one of them the black silk, but provide yourself with something that will offer you camouflage the next time you have to visit a commerce planet. None of us will begrudge you this. We certainly owe you more than the handful of crindars that 2 or 3 sets of clothing will cost."  
  
Crais coloured slightly with her words. He could do with some more outfits than the few he carried. The tunic was getting a bit threadbare and he was aware of some slight fraying at the cuffs. He just didn't have the credits for more than the essentials. "That is most gracious of you, Aeryn," he said to hide his embarrassment.  
  
"Gracious has nothing to do with it. You've pulled our eemas out of danger more than once, yet you never ask for anything in return. We are glad if we can finally do something in return for you. At least give us the chance once in a while to do so."  
  
Crais looked away with a slightly painful look on his face, "There is no need to..."  
  
"Frell, Crais. Just say "yes" and forget about it," Aeryn was losing her temper, "Anyway, you want to look your best at the contest."  
  
"Ah, yes, about the contest..."  
  
Aeryn rested her hand on his sleeve. "Bialar, you'll do just fine. You did last time, once you set your mind to it."  
  
Aeryn turned to the tailor and offered him a small pouch. "Aasshrecht, we still have some credits left over from the other order and I have another hundred crindars here. The Captain needs your services again. If this is not sufficient payment, you may present us with a bill when we pick up the remainder of the order and rest assured we will settle the account. For now, the Captain needs one outfit as soon as possible. We don't have that much time before the opening ceremonies. Now, Crais, lets see what we can find to suit you."  
  
Aasshrecht took Crais by his elbow and walked past the rolls of cloth, now and again stopping to hold a colour next to Crais' face. Shaking his head now and again or receiving a scowl from Crais when he picked up a colour which made Crais cringe, he finally said, "Are you sure you don't want to use the cream again? I believe we went through this last time and in the end, you only wanted to settle on the cream."  
  
Crais nodded, "Very well, cream it is, but I want it with black trousers this time.  
  
Aasshrecht nodded happily, "It will be done."  
  
Crais held him back, "You have a drawing to show me what it will look like?"  
  
"It will be the same cut as last time..."  
  
"A drawing" This time it was not a request.  
  
"All right." Peacekeepers....  
  
He came back with a drawing. Crais nodded. He could live with that. He stopped the man again, "What is the contest about?"  
  
Aasshrecht looked at him with big eyes, "You should know. You are going to be a participant. Why... oh, you are pulling Aasshrecht's middle appendage! Oh, Captain, you are so funny, not at all like they say Peacekeepers are..."  
  
Crais glared at the tailor.  
  
Aasshrecht hurriedly added... "Oh Captain, please forgive! Aasshrecht means no harm. Why, you are the first Peacekeeper that Aasshrecht has ever met in person. Aasshrecht has heard such stories, but he knows better now than to believe them... You have been most kind to Aasshrecht, yes..." as he furiously bowed and backed away a step or three.  
  
Aeryn had wandered away to examine some of the available material, but now she approached the two of them again and saw the danger signs of Crais' well known impatience appear on his brow. She felt sorry for Aasshrecht, "Have you been able to make up your mind yet, Crais?"  
  
Crais turned to Aeryn, "We have decided on cream and black. I approve of Aasshrecht's design." He tried to placate the tailor by giving him a strained smile.  
  
Aeryn smiled at Aasshrecht, "Don't worry, pre-contest nerves."  
  
She turned back to Crais, "Of course you do, Crais, you approved of the design last time, why should this time be different? Last time you even commended Aasshrecht on both his design and his workmanship. You told us before you left that you might want to commission another set of garments upon your return. You know, Bialar, once upon a time, neither of us would have thought to praise a tech for a job well done, much less a tailor. We have both changed much since we left the Peacekeepers.   
  
"Even the contest came as a surprise. None of us would have even thought that you would be the one to suggest it. John couldn't stop talking about it until days after you had left to make the arrangements. Chiana and Ka D'Argo warmed to the idea immediately. I had to admit to having my doubts but after we won the first round and then continued, I knew you had us on a potential winner. What made you decide to go for it?"  
  
Crais had no idea how to answer this. He still had not been able to determine what was happening here. Everything was 'wrong', although at least for once there seemed to be no mortal crisis at hand.  
  
"Officer Sun, it appears that we are both fated to spend the rest of our lives away from the Peacekeeper regime which was everything to us and ruled our lives."  
  
A wry smile appeared fleetingly.  
  
"We have been through much, both Talyn and me, and you and the others on Moya. Even as Peacekeepers, we were assigned occasional recreation periods. This contest would seem to be a rare and perfect chance to relieve the constant stress we find ourselves under. Do you not agree? Tell me, what memory of the contest do you value most so far?"  
  
Aeryn thought for a moment, "Hmm, there was winning the first round, of course..."  
  
Crais tried to look pleasant and patient. His smile was almost pained with the tension.  
  
Aeryn looked about, "I know, it was when you started your sequence..., (Crais looked expectantly) but you remember that better than I do."  
  
He balled his hands on his back, the knuckles nearly shining white, and there was a slight nervous catch in his throat, "I would like to hear it from you. One always has different perceptions of oneself."  
  
"Oh, Crais, what's this? Getting shy?"  
  
"No, Aeryn, I really would like to know how you saw it," Crais feared that he might lose his temper.  
  
"All right," said Aeryn, "You had just entered the arena and the crowd had settled. You could hear a pin drop, when..."  
  
At that moment the door opened and Crichton peered in, "You two finished yet?"  
  
The murderous glare he received from Crais would have been enough to scare a Tavlek.  
  
Crais turned back to Aeryn, but she had already left his side, and was proceeding toward the black curtain, behind which Aasshrecht had scuttled.  
  
Meanwhile, Crichton, apparently not gifted with the common sense of a Tavlek, seemed totally oblivious to the withering look he had received. He stepped inside the little shop, and threw his right arm around Crais' shoulder.  
  
"Crais, my boy, this is going to be a thing of beauty. You know, I never would have thought you had it in you. But I have to admit you've sure surprised me. Looks to me like more than one Peace-, er, Ex-Peacekeeper I know has it in her... him to be "more"."  
  
Crais was not often caught speechless, but he found this turn of events hard to believe. He was not sure how to handle this sudden "friendship" of Crichton.  
  
He gave a small frown to the arm placed around his shoulders but Crichton, with the sense of a drannit, had not noticed Crais' scowl and left his arm around his shoulders. "I would never have thought you would go through with it but you did, and we got far, very far." Crichton grinned at him. "I bet even you didn't believe we would get as far as we did? You have to admit the combination was... is most unlikely. Two Ex-Peacekeepers and two of their former charges. Of course, the crowd doesn't know that and luckily they don't give a biography of the contestants or we would have lost right at the first round. Still the combination is most remarkable."  
  
Crais tried the same tactic he had used on Aeryn. He knew it was successful with her... until Crichton came in and had to spoil it. He managed to make a smile appear on his face, "What do you remember best of the contest?"  
  
"Why, the applause, Cap'n Crunch, the applause of the crowd and the announcement of the judges that we had made the cut. How many times since we entered the Uncharted Territories have we ever been left in peace, much less actually been cheered and acclaimed? I thought I'd forgotten what it was like to be welcomed instead of hunted."  
  
Crais was making a vain attempt to hide his annoyance with the answer he got from the Jhumon. He was trying to decide whether he was more annoyed by the arm still draped across his shoulder or the fact that this Erpman had just stepped neatly right across the trap set for him. Had he been more familiar with Erply things, he would have felt an absurd identification with Wile E. Coyote, or perhaps a cat named Sylvester.  
  
Crichton paused momentarily and said, "Oh, yeah, sorry. Bad habits die hard. I really should lose the whole "Cap'n Crunch" thing, shouldn't I? But you know, Bialar, somehow you just don't lend yourself to nicknames."  
  
"I hope you will refrain from finding more "nicknames" to apply to me, Crichton. They are rather... insulting."  
  
"Hey, I said I'm sorry, Crais. Don't you ever loosen up?"  
  
Crais realised that his own annoyance had just lost him the opportunity to get Crichton to tell him more about the contest. At least he had taken his arm off his shoulders.  
  
Crichton cocked his head at Crais, "If I didn't know any better, I could almost believe that you are reverting to your old self again. I had thought you had loosened up over the last cycle. Hopefully it's just pre-contest blues. I was really getting used to you letting your hair hang down."  
  
Crais frowned. Why would he loosen his hair? He had done so on occasion when visiting a potentially dangerous Commerce planet and had found some obscurity in it but as far as he knew he had never done this on Moya.  
  
Crichton smiled at his expression, "I hope you are not going to wear that face to the contest. Why, people might believe that you were here under duress. Admit it, Crais, you know that you've enjoyed the contest so far. You even looked like you were drawing a bit of a fan club there for a while. Things have been so much better on Moya this past cycle. You know, Aeryn's not the only one who's been glad to have the new, improved Bialar Crais around. Even I admit that I like having you around. I missed you when you had to leave so suddenly, and for a while we were worried that you wouldn't make it back in time for the contest. I am so glad that you did." Crichton grinned.  
  
Crais searched the Jhumon's face for insincerity but found none. He should have felt comforted by that idea but he couldn't. Something just wasn't right. 


	4. Part 4

"You all right, Crais?" asked Crichton with concern, "You look a bit pale around the gills."  
  
Crais shook his head, "It's nothing."  
  
"You're not coming down with something, are you Crais?"  
  
"I am down, Crichton, that is if you mean planet-side," Crais was confused.  
  
"No, I mean you're not falling ill, are you? We can't have out chief asset wither away. Or has something happened since you left? You seem so strained since your return. Is Talyn all right?"  
  
"Yes, Talyn is all right and nothing has happened," replied Crais, "I am just tired. We... made haste to get here in time for the contest."  
  
Talyn communicated to him through the transponder ~Why not tell them the truth, Crais? Why do you always have to resort to subterfuge? And now you're dragging me into it as well?~  
  
~They would not understand, Talyn. I don't even know what is happening. We must have been drawn into a parallel universe but I don't know how, or if we will ever get back to our own~ Crais thought back.  
  
Talyn sensed Crais' underlying anxiety that Moya would be listening in ~Don't worry, I have engaged privacy mode. But you will have to find a way to find out what the contest is about. Suppose there is danger involved? I don't want to lose you, Crais~  
  
~I will soon, Talyn~ Crais thought, ~I don't want you to be alone either~  
  
"Hey, Cap'n Crunch, talking to Talyn again?" Crichton had noticed that Crais' eyes had become unfocused again as they tended to do while he was speaking to his Leviathan, "Care to let us in on the secret?"  
  
Crais turned back to Crichton, anger momentarily flashing in his eyes despite his best effort to control it. Emotional multitasking was not one of his strengths.  
  
Crichton realized belatedly what he had just said. "Sorry, Crais, Yeah, I guess it is hard to teach an old dog new tricks. Look, we don't know where you've been or what happened to you and Talyn while you were gone, but it's alright now, isn't it? There's no one on your tail, is there? Let's just chill out and focus on the contest for now. After it's over, we can all sit down and catch up on what's happened the last several months. You're sure there's nothing we need to know now?"  
  
Crais brought himself under control, "No, Crichton, there is nothing you need to know right now and no one is on our... tails."  
  
Talyn piped up ~Why don't you tell them now?~  
  
~Not right now, Talyn~ Crais wiped a hand over his face. His headache was growing again. He focused back on Crichton and tried a different tactic, "How long before the contest? I just want to make sure that my outfit is ready."  
  
"We have the better part of the day. It's not much past noon now, and solar days here are a little longer than we're used to, but not that much. This round is slated to start pretty much like the last one did. Shortly after dusk, the lights at the stadium will be turned on. Then the announcements will be made throughout the city... not that there's anyone here who hasn't been waiting anxiously for days for it to begin. You remember..." Crichton's tone of voice ended on a rising note, and a look of real concern started to appear on his face. "Crais, you do remember, don't you?"  
  
~Here is your chance~ Talyn nearly screamed in Crais' mind ~Tell him you don't remember. Please, Crais?~  
  
His headache was peaking and Talyn shouting in his mind didn't help. Crais brought a hand to his temple and tried to ease the pain. Talyn was right. He looked at Crichton, embarrassment written all over his face, "No, Crichton, I don't remember. I have... tried to, but I can't."  
  
There was relief on Crichton's face, "That explains a lot. Hey, Aeryn..."  
  
Crais stopped the Jhumon. "I don't want all of them to know," he hissed, "It is embarrassing enough as it is that you know."  
  
Crichton grinned, "Still trying to be the mystery man, aren't you, Crais. So full of control."  
  
Crais' face grew darker, "Just tell me!"  
  
"All right. The contest is about..."  
  
Just then Aeryn came back, "Shall we go and eat? The clothes will be ready in an arn." She looked at their faces curiously, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Crichton looked searchingly into Crais' eyes. There he saw the silent plea not to humiliate him any further.  
  
Despite his concern, Crichton decided to let the issue of Crais' amnesia lie for now. This might have been the most peaceful and safest planet they had found since Moya's escape from the Peacekeeper Armada cycles ago, and waiting a bit to continue their conversation should not put them in any more danger than they were ever in.   
  
For now, Crichton was most worried about the regression in Bialar's behaviour. He had come to be genuinely fond of the Ex-Peacekeeper. They all had. Their expressions of happiness to see him again had been sincere, although D'Argo still insisted upon the occasional very forceful backslap... it had become part of a routine, a joke between the two. Funny, before Bialar had left, he had become pretty deft at recognizing when D'Argo was going to pull this little stunt, and he usually sidestepped in time.  
  
Crichton turned to Aeryn, "No, you haven't missed anything. Crais and I were just discussing the contest and our man is having butterflies at the moment. Just trying to assure him that it is not necessary. I'm just trying to tell him that his natural gift doesn't need worrying about."  
  
When he looked at Crais, he saw something close to gratitude. Crichton couldn't understand it. What had happened to Crais?  
  
"Well, shall we have something to eat first then? There will be enough time to do so before we have to start getting ready for tonight. Aasshrecht may be the fastest needle on the continent, but it'll still take him a while to get Bialar's outfit ready. Meanwhile, there's a big bowl of Tharkelian stew waiting for me, and I took the liberty of ordering some of those savoury eel things for you two."  
  
He could be heard muttering playfully half under his breath "no accounting for Sebacean taste!" as he put one arm around each set of Sebacean shoulders. For a moment Crais was inclined to draw away from the Jhumon but he had a feeling that the 'other Crais' would not have done so. It still felt strange.  
  
"It is Savorian eels," said Crais under his breath, "and they are nice. Thank you for ordering them. It has been a long time since I last ate them."  
  
Aeryn looked around Crichton at Crais. "But Crais, the last time you ate them was just before you left, when we threw that big going away party for you. You swore you'd never had the likes of that meal, even in your days as Captain of the Command Carrier. The Grolak soup, the roasted eels, that iced confection this tavern specializes in, the best fellip nectar we've ever had. I didn't think the memory of that night would ever fade, after that little scene Chiana put on. She kept explaining later that she was determined to give you a send-off you'd never forget. Looks like she was wrong. Either that, or she's all you remember of that little celebration."  
  
Crais looked uncomfortable. He felt Crichton tense up next to him. He had noticed the trap Crais had fallen into as well, but left it to Crais to talk himself out of it.  
  
"Of course I have not forgotten, Aeryn," Crais said with a wan smile, "It just seemed so long ago since I have eaten that well... had food that good. How could one forget such a... send off. It stayed with me for... a long time. Talyn and I still speak about it on lonely nights." He massaged his temple with his fingers.  
  
Aeryn stepped away from Crichton and planted her hands on her hips, "Why are you lying to me, Crais? Don't you think I recognise that gesture? You do that every time you lie or when you want to say something we really don't want to hear. So why are you being so evasive? What are you trying to hide from us? What is wrong with you? Bialar, do you think we haven't noticed from the start that there is something terribly wrong? Ever since you set foot back on Moya, you've been acting oddly, almost as though the last two cycles hadn't happened. We've all been through so much..."  
  
Aeryn hesitated for a moment, and then continued: "Bialar, whatever's happened to you, we'll face it together. All of us will. But you have to talk to us"  
  
Crais felt faint. He murmured, "Two cycles? Two cycles have passed?"   
  
All colour drained from his face and Crichton was afraid that Crais would faint, but with the control they knew so well, they saw him regain his composure.  
  
Aeryn stepped forwards and laid a hand on Crais' arm, "What is wrong, Bialar? Why are you surprised about the time? Are you ill?"  
  
Crais closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, Aeryn, I am not ill. Misplaced maybe." He sat down on the chair in the shop, suddenly feeling quite weak in the legs, "I think Talyn and I are in serious trouble... I believe that we are not where... when... we should be." Crais looked as though he were in shock.  
  
Aeryn stooped down next to him. She said gently, "Bialar, you and Talyn have been gone from Moya for nearly 3 monens now. Two cycles ago, you and Talyn StarBurst within the Command Carrier, utterly destroying it. Your plan worked, but both you and Talyn were very seriously injured. Since then, you and Talyn have spent most of your time with us."  
  
Crichton squeezed his shoulder. "Crais, you came through for us. You and Talyn were willing to sacrifice yourselves for us and for untold worlds, which faced complete and total obliteration. It was Aeryn who insisted that we go back for you, on the slim chance that you two had somehow survived. We searched and found both Talyn and you very badly hurt, but clinging to life. Moya was able to draw Talyn to her, and StarBurst both ships away from the scene. He was horribly injured; his fins will always show the damage.   
  
"You were also very badly hurt. We nursed you for monens before you recovered. Fortunately, you did finally heal on your own; we never were able to find a Diagnosan to help you, although we searched planet after planet for one.  
  
"Since then, we've stayed deep within the Uncharteds. We've moved around and tried to stay out of trouble. We haven't had any direct encounters with Peacekeepers since then, although we know that we're all still wanted. Scorpius died in the Carrier explosion. That Commandante Grayza did too."  
  
Aeryn took up the narrative. "Bialar, you and Talyn have stayed with us most of the last two cycles. You long ago made yourselves essential and treasured members of Moya's family. There have been several times that you and Talyn left for short periods, but you always returned within a few weekens.  
  
About three monens ago, right after the quarterfinals ended, you suddenly announced that you and Talyn had to leave to settle some unfinished business. You promised that you would meet us back here in time for the semi-final round."   
  
Crais looked at them in utter confusion. His face had grown terribly pale. "For Talyn and myself, it has only been days since we StarBurst in the Command Carrier, not cycles." His eyes grew wide, "We are not the Crais and Talyn you have known for the last two cycles. We don't belong here."  
  
He got to his feet unsteadily, "We will leave and maybe your Crais and Talyn will return. We will not be a burden to you."  
  
"You will not be a burden to us, Crais, please stay," said Aeryn softly.  
  
Crichton walked up to him and laid his hand on his shoulder. He looked in the confused eyes of Crais, "Crais, you might be another Crais than the one we have known these past two cycles, but we have come to care for our Crais. He is a good man and we love him dearly, all of us. You, he and both Talyns were willing to sacrifice yourselves. We have seen what you can grow into. Please stay. Even if it is only for a short period, rest, see what your options are."  
  
Crais dropped his head on his chest, "I don't know Crichton, I..."  
  
"At least stay for the contest. If our Crais doesn't turn up in time, will you take his place? You have the same skills; you can win it for him... us. Will you help us?"  
  
"Aeryn," Crais looked sadly at her, "I don't even know what the contest is all about. I don't even know if I am as good as he is. I am a different person." For once they saw the loneliness he always tried to hide so perfectly.  
  
"No, Crais, you might be from a different time but you are not a different person," she smiled at him, "I know that deep down you and he are very much alike. As for the contest, you find yourself transported to a parallel universe, or to an alternate timeline, or Hezmana only knows what, and you're worried about the contest?" She patted his knee and met his disbelieving look with a grin.  
  
Crichton put his arm around Bialar's shoulder again. "Come on, bud, D'Argo's going to be wondering what fool trouble we've managed to get ourselves into now. We don't want those savoury eels to get cold, do we? Let's go sit down and have a talk over an early dinner."  
  
Crais got back to his feet again and said softly, "I don't know what to say. I had not expected this. I knew something wasn't right but I had no idea what. When everyone tried to be nice to me, I was suspicious. You have to understand that for me not that much time has passed." He didn't add that before StarBurst, nobody had trusted him yet; he didn't want to spoil the mood.  
  
Talyn spoke to him over the link ~See, Crais, it wasn't that bad, speaking the truth. Too bad they still don't want to reveal what the contest is all about. Now we still don't know what you are expected to do~  
  
Crais focused back on Crichton and Aeryn. "Let us not keep the others waiting. They might want to know why I was behaving oddly. I think they have a right to know too. And maybe it will stop Ka D'Argo slapping my back."  
  
Crais followed the others out of the shop and into the tavern next door. 


	5. Part 5

Ka D'Argo was sitting at a round wooden table in the back corner on which was spread a variety of dishes. The Hynerian royal was busy at work on several of them.   
  
The Luxan looked up, and waved them over. Giving Dominar Rygel the XVI a look half of fond amusement and half of disbelief even after all these cycles, he shouted out at them, "I'd hurry if I were you. I think His Eminence can eat faster than the kitchen can cook."  
  
Rygel harrumphed, but continued to stuff himself.  
  
The newcomers took seats at the table, Crichton and Aeryn each choosing   
  
a place on one side of Crais.  
  
Crichton announced, "We need to eat and then we need to talk."   
  
Aeryn whispered to Crais, "It'll be fine, Bialar, I promise." as the innkeeper brought out the plate of eels. "First things first."  
  
Crais was nervous. He ate meticulously and slowly, postponing the inevitable. The eels were nice but he had trouble trying to appreciate them to the fullest. The covert glances from Aeryn and Crichton at intervals didn't help to make it any easier for him.  
  
Finally the eating was done.  
  
Ka D'Argo looked over at Crichton, "So, what is there to talk about?"  
  
Crais looked up, "I have a confession to make."  
  
"You lost your nerve of doing the contest," interjected Rygel, "Don't tell me, I saw how nervous you were on board Moya."  
  
"No, it is not about the contest..."  
  
"You can't perform," Ka D'Argo tried to help out.  
  
"No, it's just that I...."  
  
"Your clothes will not be ready," Rygel again.  
  
Crais grew annoyed and his brow furrowed, "If you will let me finish! I will tell you."  
  
"Very touchy tonight, Crais, that is not like you. Maybe Rygel was right," Ka D'Argo looked worried, "Or are you ill? You haven't had a relapse, have you?"  
  
Crais balled his fists on the table, his voice was low with suppressed annoyance, "No, I haven't lost my nerve, my clothes will be ready and I am not ill. It is just that there is something you must know about me." Crais looked directly into the eyes of Ka D'Argo as he said this.  
  
"I am Bialar Crais. I was your jailor, I was the man who hunted John Crichton through much of the Uncharted Territories... I am also the Bialar Crais who StarBurst within his own Command Carrier in order to prevent wormhole technology from falling into the hands of those who would have ruined this galaxy with it."  
  
D'Argo began to interrupt, saying, "Yes, Crais, but that was a long..."  
  
Crais continued, "No, listen to me. I don't know how to say this. Crichton and Aeryn... this Crichton and Aeryn... know this, but you must too. I am not the Bialar Crais you have spent the last two cycles with. I think that I wish I had been, but I am not. I will not deceive you about this. I blew up the Command Carrier... in my world, in my time, just a few days ago. Talyn and I suffered some minor wounds, but we escaped largely unharmed. Except... except, we are here, with you, and you have had an entirely different experience of this. I do not know how to explain what has happened. I do know that I will not mislead you about this. Neither will I take advantage, or the rightful place, of the man who has earned your trust and affection. I am Bialar Crais, but I am not 'your' Bialar Crais."  
  
Crais waited for the reaction, for the rejection he expected and held his breath. He looked at the others, saw their quick glances and wished he were somewhere else. He could understand it if...  
  
Ka D'Argo spoke up, "I think I speak for the rest of us too, Crais."  
  
The others nodded and Crais sat straighter in his chair, a look of resignation on his face. Talyn and he would be leaving soon. It was better this way. He couldn't keep a passing look of sadness from drifting past his face.  
  
Ka D'Argo continued. If he had seen the look on Crais' face, he did not let on. "We have come to know 'our' Bialar Crais as a man of compassion, a brave warrior, determined in overcoming his physical weakness, helpful to others, a great teacher, a good and loyal friend."  
  
Crais looked down at the table.  
  
Ka D'Argo went on, "I don't think..."  
  
"That I fit his legacy," said Crais softly.  
  
Ka D'Argo smiled, "I don't think you are that much different... Bialar, if you are given the chance."  
  
Crais' head snapped up when he heard these words.  
  
He had tried so hard to become the man he felt he should be. It had been a long, hard struggle, and there were moments when he had been more disappointed in himself than anyone else could have been.  
  
Still, he had never found more than the faintest tentative signs of acceptance, no matter how hard he had tried, and the slightest shortcoming on his part had always seemed to totally wipe out any advances he had made to gain the trust and respect, the affection, of these people.  
  
He had told Aeryn and Crichton on the Command Carrier that all he had cared about was gone. He had decided that, except for Talyn, he would never have anyone or anything to replace those others in his life.   
  
Now what he heard gave him hope that he had thought dead, that he had tried to convince himself he could survive without.   
  
He looked in the Luxan's face and the faces of the others. What he had expected to see wasn't there. There was no resentment, no sarcasm, and no distrust. The smiles were genuine.  
  
He didn't know what to say, didn't know how to react. For once Bialar Crais was speechless. His heart hammered in his chest. Was this all a dream? Would he just wake up on Talyn and find he was alone?  
  
~What is happening, Crais?~ Talyn's voice broke through.  
  
~I am not sure, Talyn~ Crais thought, ~They accept me, even if I am not   
  
the Crais of their reality~  
  
Talyn chirped happily ~But that is good news, Crais. You should be   
  
happy. Why are you confused?~  
  
~They...~  
  
Rygel's voice broke through their conversation. "You might not be our Crais, but you still have that irritating habit of talking to Talyn while we are talking to you. What say you, will you join us?"  
  
"What if your Crais returns?", asked Crais.  
  
"Then we will have two Crais'," grinned Crichton, "You wear your hair in a queue, and he doesn't. Don't worry, we'll make sure we can tell you apart. We just dress one of you head to toe in black, and the other in anything else. See, no problemo."  
  
Crais was quietly stunned. After a bit, while the others were still surrounding him, offering him their assurances, he looked at Crichton and blurted out, "But what if the other Crais and Talyn do come back? Can we both exist in the same place?"  
  
They all sobered instantly. Crichton hesitated, then said, "I don't know, Crais. I'm barely done with Wormholes 101. I'm not Einstein. Hell, he wouldn't know the answer to that either."  
  
"I don't even know if the four of you could exist 'here' at the same time. Maybe you're being here -you and Talyn- means that something has happened to them. Maybe you could not have entered into 'here' otherwise. I truly don't know. But until we find out, I don't see that we should make any assumptions. If our 'old' Bialar and Talyn are out there, you could run into them somewhere else in the Uncharteds as easily as you could if you two were with us."  
  
Crais shook his head. His mind was already calculating the odds. Whichever equation he tried, he came up with a negative answer.  
  
Rygel had noticed his slightly absent look, "You working again, Crais?  
  
"Well, that is one thing you and our Crais seemed to have in common and find a difficult habit to shake. Too much work and hardly any time off. Relax, Crais. We'll work it out when we face it."  
  
Crais took a sip of water and nearly choked on it. He coughed and sputtered and nearly turned red. Aeryn looked at him with worry and saw a haunted look on his face. "Bialar, what's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, unable to reply yet. Finally he had his coughing back under control. He sat back and looked at the others. There was a hint of sadness on his face. "Talyn and I are grateful that you accept us. But..."  
  
"There are no 'buts', Cap'n Crunch. Whether 'our' Crais and Talyn turn up or not, you are most welcome to stay. We might have to iron out some of your grumpiness. It took us a little while to do that with the other one too, but I think we'll manage." Crichton turned to Rygel. "Remember when he saw you go through his stuff..."  
  
Aeryn scowled. She had seen Crais' face fall. He would be competing with someone else, himself. "John! That's enough!" She turned back to Crais. "You might just have to get used to some people's conceptions (she glared at Crichton) but we really want you to stay. You have been alone for too long. I know, we know that you can be something more."  
  
Crais looked up at the words echoed back to him, from almost a lifetime ago now, "I might not live up to..."  
  
Ka D'Argo stood up and whispered loudly, since he didn't want the whole establishment to know. "This is utter dren. When you StarBurst through the Command Carrier, you did that with surety and confidence, knowing that what you did would make a difference. Have you left that behind? We know you are strong and resourceful enough to get through this and even if you don't want us to, we will help you. Yes, you are not our Bialar Crais, you are right, but are you going to prove to us that you haven't changed? That you will not try to change?" He sat down again.  
  
Talyn broke through to Crais ~They are right Crais. At least can we stay for a bit longer? We can always decide later to go away on our own. I want to stay with Moya for a little while longer. I have missed her~  
  
When Crais looked back at the group they could see that he had calmed. Determination rather than resignation was on his face, "I will stay for a little while longer."  
  
Crichton grinned, "That's my boy. (Crais scowled) God, I have missed that scowl. Only you could make that scowl a loaded weapon and a whole sentence as well. Does that also mean that you will stay and help us win the contest?"  
  
Crais smiled grimly, "I believe that would depend in large part on whether anyone here is willing to tell me what the f... what the contest consists of. Gentlemen... Officer Sun... will someone kindly explain to me what this contest is all about?"  
  
Crichton couldn't help it. He started to smirk, and then to outright laugh. The others joined in. Strangely enough, as annoyed as Bialar Crais was, he got the distinct impression that the others were laughing with him, not at him.  
  
"You really don't know, do you?"  
  
Crichton sat back down at the table, and motioned the innkeeper over. He asked for a round of something refreshing, but non-alcoholic, "Ok, people, let's talk about the contest." They waited until the drinks were brought to the table before resuming.  
  
Crais sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally! He hated surprises and hated being left without information.  
  
Crichton smiled, "I could tell you outright, but I'd like to test your logic. (Crais groaned) I'll give you some clues. It is something you are good at, which doesn't involve killing people or using that scowl. As a matter of fact, it might be better if you are not practising your scowl."  
  
This brought a round of laughter around the table. Crichton continued, "Furthermore, Talyn is good at it as well. And..." he paused for effect, "we've known about it since before you blew up the Command Carrier." Crichton sat back, his smile staying on his face.  
  
Crais racked his brain. His headache was getting bigger and the riddles of Crichton didn't help dissipate it. He looked at the others for clues but only saw grinning faces. Aeryn spoke up, "Bialar, think of..."  
  
.............................................................................  
  
.............................................................................  
  
............................................................................. 


	6. Part 6

Crais had been amazed to find out what the contest consisted of. He wondered where he had found the nerve to get them involved in the competition, which was held every 5 solar years on this small, pleasant but unexceptional-seeming planet.   
  
Nevertheless, it was famous among a number of neighbouring systems in the Uncharteds for the festivities, which stretched out over a number of monens. Members of various species came from near and far to compete against each other; it was rather like an Uncharteds Olympics of sorts.  
  
Talyn was more than pleased when he realised what would be happening. He was excited, one of the very few times in his young and eventful life in which he had ever been excited in a good way.  
  
Crais smiled. His headache lifted and he looked around the table. He shook his head in disbelief but his eyes glistened with pleasure, "And... my counterpart had the audacity to enter us? And we are winning?"  
  
Crais' smile broadened. He drew a hand over his face and then a strange sound escaped his lips. It started off with small gasps and the others looked worriedly at him. His shoulders shook.  
  
Aeryn was worried and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Crais, are you all right?" The shudders under her hand made her look with concern at Crais and then at Crichton. "You think he's all right?" Crichton shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Then Crais surprised the others by throwing his head back. His deep booming laughter surprised them all. Crichton was the most shocked. He had always believed that Crais found laughter something just as unbecoming as swearing.  
  
The sound Crais produced was even deeper than the Luxan's laughter; the tears of mirth were streaming down his face. He controlled himself with some difficulty and turned to the others. "Given the nature of the contest, I will, of course, take part."  
  
Bialar heard Talyn's excited voice in his mind.  
  
~Crais, we're going to all do this? Us and them? In front of a crowd? In public, in that arena?~  
  
Talyn was excited by the prospect, not only because of the nature of the contest, but by the feeling of acceptance and inclusion, of joining with Moya's people in doing this together.   
  
Crais was not the only one who had felt deep loneliness and a sense that he had never been accepted by others. Talyn had never quite appreciated the feelings that the Moyans had felt for him, rather like proud aunts and uncles who had just been presented their first cherished nephew. Neither had he ever realized just how often they had taken his side. He would have been astounded had he ever become aware that Crais had on a number of occasions been blamed for actions that he had been unable to prevent the little gunship from taking.  
  
Crais smiled and said aloud so the others wouldn't blame him for having another secret talk with Talyn, "Yes, Talyn, we will all participate. Us and them, all together."  
  
Talyn almost couldn't contain his excitement. His happiness at the prospect made Crais smile.  
  
Crichton looked strangely at Crais, "You are going to include Talyn in this?"  
  
Crais looked at him squarely, "Yes, I am. He is part of me and I know he is most happy to join in. As a matter of fact, if he can't join in, than neither will I." His look was unwavering.  
  
Talyn was a bit worried ~Crais, if I can't join in, I don't...~  
  
"You will, Talyn. I want you to join in. We are one and as one we will join in." For a moment, the others saw the Crais they hadn't seen for two cycles. Determined, set in his own way of thinking, which was so different from their own. They looked at the table.  
  
It was Aeryn who broke the silence, "I don't see why that should be a problem. The rules of the contest state that all species can join in. They don't say that Leviathans are excluded."  
  
Crais looked at her with a hint of gratitude. "Thank you, Aeryn. Then after we have finished our repast, it will be time for me to see if the clothes are ready."  
  
They all finished their drinks... the tana root beverage the innkeeper had brought reminded Crichton almost of a spicy, fruity iced tea. They had picked the dishes so clean that even Rygel could find no more scraps to munch on.  
  
Aeryn and Crichton both decided to accompany Crais back to the tailor shop. The others planned to head back to the transport pod, after a quick stop at another shop just down the street. D'Argo had spotted a rather expensive but very beautiful bauble on his last visit here that he thought would make a perfect gift for Chi, and he hoped it would begin to make her feel better about her bug, which had been very similar to what Erpers called a 'cold'. Rygel was determined to help by getting the Luxan the best bargain he could.   
  
Aasshrecht was not only a very fast worker; he had a very capable staff that was used to the occasional rush order here in the Uncharteds. The Moyans had discovered his store on their first trip down to this planet's surface, and they had all patronised his shop to some extent, and paid very well for the clothing they had ordered. Between this, and the fact that he had actually been rooting for them since the last round of the contest, he had promised them priority service.  
  
When they entered his shop, Aasshrecht walked up to them, beaming. "You are just on time. Aassrecht just finished garments. You will be pleased, yes?"  
  
Aeryn smiled at him, "Yes, Aassrecht, I am sure we will be pleased. You have not disappointed us so far. Will you come to the contest?"  
  
Aassrecht smiled, "Aassrecht will not want to miss it. Will the Captain try out his new clothes? I made some minor modifications."  
  
Crais looked worried. He had approved of the drawings Aassrecht had shown him. Modifications without prior knowledge made him nervous.  
  
Aassrecht gleamed, "Modifications are for later use, Not for contest." He took the finished garments and gave them to Crais. He showed him the fitting room where he could change and Crais disappeared behind the curtains.  
  
Aeryn and Crichton waited impatiently for Crais to re-emerge. When the curtains opened again and Crais stepped out, Aeryn let out a gasp of delight. Crais had taken off his queue and the effect was stunning.  
  
His ebony hair cascaded in almost a halo around him, but somehow, not in the uncontrolled, wild manner the others had once seen when Crais had years ago nearly lost everything, including his very life, to the half-breed scientist and to fate.  
  
The cream-coloured wrap top flowed gracefully around his torso, and the richness of the material was shown to its best effect by the simple but finely tailored cut of the garment. Even the trousers were made to a very simple but elegant and tasteful design.  
  
And on his face, he wore the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen, at least since that terrible day that Tauvo had been taken from him... a smile that no one but Tauvo had seen since the two brothers had been torn from their family's heart so many years ago.   
  
Aasshrecht was pleased with everyone's reactions and his face lit up in pleasure, "The Captain is pleased?"  
  
Crais turned to Aassrecht and his smile included Aassrecht, "The Captain is very pleased, Aassrecht. The Captain is also very pleased with the modifications. Thank you for your consideration." He gave Aassrecht a small bow, which made the tailor almost squirm in pleasure.  
  
Crichton was very curious, "What modifications, Crais?"  
  
Crais looked at him, amusement sparkling in his eyes. It was almost as if the clothes had transformed him into a completely different man. "That would be telling, would it not, Crichton? Suffice to say that Aassrecht's modifications will also be very useful in a battle situation."  
  
He turned to Aassrecht, "I assume you have applied the modifications to the other garments too? (Aassrecht nodded happily) Thank you again, they are appreciated."  
  
Aeryn was amused, Crichton was flabbergasted, "Crais, why do you always have to think of combat?"  
  
"Since I intend to wear clothes other than Peacekeeper clothes if they are as comfortable as this." The smile had not left his face.  
  
Crichton was suspicious. He was used to their own Crais smiling now and again but never had he seen the smile Crais was displaying now. This was different. "Crais, what is making you so much happier than usual?"  
  
Crais looked directly into Crichton's eyes.  
  
He saw no hatred, no fear, no sarcasm, just concern for an old (or maybe new) friend.  
  
It was a bit soon to truly credit that his world had changed so much, but it was something that he had craved, that he had needed, for so long. Should he, could he, really trust to it?  
  
"It's no matter, Crichton. The world changes, and sometimes it is hard for us to change with it."  
  
He turned to Aeryn and caught her gaze.  
  
"Thank you, Officer Sun", he said softly as he bowed again slightly to her.  
  
Aeryn's blue eyes sparkled, as she said, "You are most welcome Crais, and those clothes are really... becoming on you. You really should consider wearing other than Peacekeeper black. The smile wouldn't go amiss either."  
  
"I will try on both counts," said Crais with a smile. His eyes were still filled with a hint of sadness but somehow this new feeling started to gain a foothold too, and Aeryn looked gently at him.  
  
Crais caught her gaze and returned it; his eyes did not move away. Yes, maybe there was hope for him yet to start his life anew.  
  
~I hope so too~ Talyn's voice almost grinned ~Can we stay with them for a little while, Crais? We could do with some revitalising while we are with... people who understand us. I don't want to go out there alone yet and neither do you~  
  
~We will stay a while longer~ Crais thought to Talyn. ~You are right. I don't relish the thought of leaving them just now and facing the uncertainty of unknown space. The last monen has been exciting, but also very insightful for both of us~ Talyn was happy.  
  
The silence had become uncomfortable. Both Aeryn and Crichton knew that Crais was talking to Talyn again, but they were happy to see that the conversation was a happy one.  
  
Crichton coughed. "I think it is time that we were on our way or else we will be too late."  
  
Crais refocused. "Yes, we don't want to be too late to take part in the opening ceremonies.  
  
"We should have time to get back to the transport pod and meet up with D'Argo and Rygel. They were going to comm Moya and see if Chiana was feeling well enough to watch the semi-finals in person. There's no way she'll have recovered enough to take part... she still couldn't even speak a few arns ago, although at least she was finally able to get out of bed.  
  
"It would be a shame if she missed seeing this, and had to depend on Pilot relaying the goings-on."   
  
Crichton was surprised that this Crais was considerate enough to include the Nebari. He had not expected this.  
  
Crais' gaze fell on him and he gave him a smile. Crichton wondered if he had added mind reading to his repertoire. He had never gotten used to the way Crais sometimes looked at him as if he could read Crichton's mind. Even their own Crais still did that to him. Yet Crais had never got the hang of most Erp jokes.  
  
"Well... yes... we'd better get going then." Aeryn and Crais were already out of the door when Aasshrect gave John the rest of the garments and the clothes Crais had left in the fitting room. He had a happy smile on his face. "Aasstrecht will see you all later then? I wish you luck and me too. Aasshrecht put up a great bet."  
  
Crichton nodded. "Yes, we will see you there." He hastened after the others.  
  
"Yo, Crais, can you carry some of your own? What's in them anyway, lead?'  
  
"Just some re-enforcements, Crichton," Crais smiled and took the bundle from him. "Some modifications."  
  
"Feels more like armour to me."  
  
Crais smiled.  
  
They joined the others in front of the tavern. "Any news from Chiana?" Crais asked Ka D'Argo.  
  
Ka D'Argo turned to them with a big silly grin.  
  
"Pilot just relayed a message from Chiana. She says that she isn't sick enough to miss this. She swears she's made a miraculous recovery and wants to join us. She knows she's not fully recovered but insists she can still make a contribution. Promises to 'use her good judgment'"  
  
As he said the last, he rolled his eyes. "Furthermore, she says that if we leave her on Moya tonight, we shouldn't expect her and Moya to be waiting around for us at the end of it.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
It was Crais who spoke. "We had better arrange for some means for her to come down to the planet. We do not want her to coerce Pilot into having Moya StarBurst away. I don't think Talyn is recovered enough to StarBurst yet, nor does he relish the idea at present. Besides, do you want to return to Moya later on, having incurred her wrath?"  
  
He turned to Aeryn. "How far away from here are the practice grounds for the contest?"  
  
Aeryn responded, "The lower levels of the arena beneath the seating areas provide rooms and staging areas for the participants to use. We're about a twenty micron leisurely stroll from the stadium. We have more than enough time to get there and prepare ourselves as long as we don't delay unnecessarily.  
  
"Why don't I take the transport pod and retrieve Chiana? D'Argo needs more time to get ready than the rest of us do. Comm Pilot and have him make sure that Chiana is ready by the time I get back to Moya. We have enough time for me to get back with her, but we don't have any time to waste."  
  
Aeryn prepared to leave.  
  
As the others got ready to make their way to the arena, Crais turned to them and said, "I'll go and retrieve Chiana. Well, I do owe her for that send-off, don't I? I do try to pay my debts." He picked up his package of clothing and sauntered over to Ka D'Argo, who had picked up his own bag, and Aeryn's.  
  
He smiled at the big man, "Don't worry, Ka D'Argo. She will enjoy your performance. I will be back shortly." He turned and made his way quickly to the spaceport and boarded the pod.  
  
He could feel Talyn's excitement wash over him, ~Yes, Talyn, soon~ 


	7. Part 7

When he landed the pod in Moya's bay, Chiana was already waiting for him. Her face lit up in pleasure. "I knew you would be on time. The others didn't have faith, but I did."  
  
She ran to Crais and embraced him vigorously. When the embrace was only tentatively returned, she looked at him with surprise. "Anything wrong, Crais?"  
  
"I will explain on the way down," he replied.  
  
Chiana took the seat next to him, while he went through the flight sequence. She looked at him with an odd expression. "Something is wrong, Crais. You aren't having a relapse, are you?" There was worry on her face.  
  
Crais shook his head. He guided the pod down.  
  
Chiana looked at him again, moving her hand up to his jawbone. Crais instinctively drew back. "What happened to your scar? It's gone." She drew back in fear. "Who are you?"  
  
The corner of Crais' mouth drew up in amusement. She had been the only one to notice that he wasn't 'their' Bialar Crais. He looked quickly at her and than returned his attention back to the controls.   
  
"Don't be afraid, Chiana. I am Bialar Crais. But I am not the Bialar Crais who left Moya 3 monens ago.  
  
"The others know now, although none of them realized that as quickly as you.  
  
"We had a long talk a while ago, planet side. As far as we've been able to determine, my history and yours are identical up to the point of the Command Carrier's destruction. I also StarBurst with Talyn, and destroyed it. But in my experience, this happened just days ago, and Talyn and I received only minor injuries."  
  
Chiana cocked her head and gave him a long considering look. "So you aren't my Bialar Crais?"  
  
Crais considered this for a moment.   
  
"No, I am not 'your' Bialar Crais. We have arrived at no explanation for what has happened, whether Talyn, my Talyn, and I, have been transported to a parallel universe or some kind of alternate time line."  
  
Chi was uncharacteristically quiet for a bit. She kept turning to stare at him, breaking eye contact, and then catching his eye again. Each time she seemed about to blurt out something, she would turn away.  
  
Crais finally asked, "Is there something I should know?"  
  
The corner of his mouth quirked, "That was poorly worded. Apparently there is a considerable amount that I should know, but don't. Let me be more specific.  
  
"I get the impression that we are rather more familiar with each other than I remember. Aeryn and the others made a few references to the night that 'I' left, and to a 'certain show that you put on', as I believe they referred to it. Would you care to expand upon that?"  
  
"Bialar," Chi said, "No, Crais, if you are not my Bialar... you really aren't, are you?"  
  
Crais was silent. She continued, "I didn't want you to go. But you insisted. You said you wouldn't betray your friend. I love D'Argo. But I love you too. I didn't see the problem, but you did.  
  
"When we found you two cycles ago, you were so badly hurt. Jool was still with us at the time. You remember Jool?"  
  
Crais nodded.  
  
"She was the one who nursed you back to health in the beginning. I helped, but she had more medical training. Then she left. She found a way to get transport back to her home planet. Said something about how her people wouldn't understand any more about you than they would have about D'Argo.  
  
"After she left, I took over caring for you. You were much better by then. I spent a lot of time with you... the other you... and we came to really care about each other.   
  
"I tried to convince you not to go, but you insisted that you had to. I danced for you that last night at the inn, and then I dragged you outside to try to convince you to change your mind. Well, you dragged me right back in, and over to D'Argo."  
  
She looked at Crais directly now with a long, challenging stare.  
  
Crais felt uncomfortable with her stare and he coughed lightly,   
  
"Chiana, I am sorry that your love was not returned but I can understand my   
  
other self. I could not... take you away from Ka D'Argo either. I could not take the mate of someone else, however briefly, especially not a friend's."  
  
She continued staring at him and he looked away, set on concentrating on guiding the pod down.  
  
"But you were a Peacekeeper," she blurted out. "Don't they recreate to relieve tension... with anyone? Or is it because I am not a Sebacean!" She had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Crais looked at her quickly and then back at the controls.  
  
"I ceased to be a Peacekeeper a long time ago, and my counterpart for twice that long. By the time we StarBurst in the Command Carrier, we had already put those notions of contamination by other species behind us. It has nothing to do with the fact that you are Nebari."  
  
He smiled wryly. "You look very nice for a non-Sebacean but I... he would not even have done that to Crichton, and Aeryn is a Sebacean and like me an Ex-Peacekeeper."  
  
She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.  
  
"Then why, Bialar... Crais? You tried to steal Aeryn away from him once, maybe even more than once."  
  
He produced a handkerchief from one of his inside pockets and handed it to her.  
  
"It was when Aeryn and the other Crichton were on Talyn that I came to understand what love was... the love between two people. We were never allowed that in the Peacekeepers, and the concept was alien to us. It was only when they were on board that I came to realise what it was, and how it could tear people up inside when that love was taken away."  
  
She blew in the handkerchief and began to pass it back to Crais, but with a wave of his hand he let her keep it.  
  
"After that, I no longer wanted to take Aeryn away from Crichton. Neither would, or even could, my counterpart do that to you and Ka D'Argo."  
  
She sniffled softly.  
  
"Chiana," he said softly, "I am sure that the other Bialar, your Bialar, felt a deep friendship for you, especially if you had nursed him back to health. But that is what it would have been for him, a friendship, nothing more and nothing less."  
  
Chi looked away, a strangely grief-stricken look on her face.  
  
After a moment of silence she said, even more softly, "That's not what you... my Bialar... said before. He said he loved me too. But he said that Ka D'Argo was his friend, and that he knew how D'Argo felt about me and that he could never hurt him like that."  
  
She slowly leaned over and gently stroked his jaw with her thumb, right where she had expected the scar to be. Then she kissed him on the same spot. Her head moved upwards, tracing his jaw line up to the lobe of his ear. She nuzzled it for a moment, while Crais sat frozen, controlling an instinct to withdraw from her.  
  
She whispered, "I don't want to lose you again. Please don't leave this time. I'll do whatever you want."  
  
Crais sat rigid in his seat, at first not quite sure how to react. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, Chiana, I didn't know. But don't you see? I would only hurt your feelings. You would see 'your Bialar' in me, but I am not him. What he feels for you but walked away from for the love of two friends, I do not feel for you. You would only come to resent me... and him, because I can not reciprocate."  
  
The eyes that rested on hers were sad. "I do not belong here. He does. I am not sure anymore where I belong or if there is any place left for me to go."  
  
Chiana had listened to his words, and her heart cried out to him. She knelt in front of him.  
  
"If I accept your friendship... as it is, not as what could have been, will you stay? Even if it is only for a short while? You don't have to be alone, Bialar. I will not try again to see what I saw when I looked in... my Bialar's eyes. I promise."  
  
She smiled her playful little smile while she wiped at her nose.  
  
Crais had to smile back. As infuriating as she could be at times, and as playful at others, it was difficult to stay upset with the little Nebari.  
  
"I will consider it very carefully.  
  
"Our immediate concern is the competition. The others are waiting for us at the stadium. Your condition seems to be steadily improving. We should discuss what sort of contribution you think you will be able to make, if any. Even if you only lend support from the sidelines, your presence will be both appropriate and appreciated."  
  
Chiana sat back down in the seat next to Crais and looked at him. This Bialar was so serious. She had never realised how serious he could be, had been. Her Bialar had learned to laugh, to be less serious despite his injury. This Bialar was still so conflicted.  
  
She looked out, saw how the planet grew bigger the closer they got. She looked back at Crais. "I will give support from the sidelines. I have not fully recovered yet."  
  
She wrung the handkerchief of Crais, who noticed this.  
  
"You and... the other Crais performed together, didn't you?"  
  
Her tear-filled eyes looked at him and she nodded.  
  
"I understand," said Crais gently. Chiana looked out again.  
  
Crais landed the pod in the spaceport and they made their way to the stadium. The others were already waiting for them. "We will be on in about a quarter of an arn. You're cutting it very close. Have you decided yet?"  
  
Crais nodded. He watched as Chiana walked over to Ka D'Argo and hugged him tightly. It surprised the big Luxan, "What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
"Nothing, I just love you," replied Chiana as she stole a covert glance at Crais. He blinked his eyes in understanding. Ka D'Argo was too happy with the proceedings to notice the silent communication.  
  
Crais walked over to Aeryn and whispered something in her ear. She nodded. "I will tell the others when we get on."  
  
Crais stepped back and adjusted his shirt. He ran his hands quickly through his hair. A few loose curls fell along the side of his face. He took a deep breath. "I am ready."  
  
They all stood together at the side of the stage and watched another group of competitors. They were not familiar with the species that two members of the group belonged to. The third was a Delvian female.  
  
The audience seemed very pleased with their performance, but all the contestants who had made it this far would have had to be very good.  
  
Crichton found himself thinking how once upon a time, he would have thought that one blue plant would probably look very much like any other. This Delvian bore only the most fleeting likeness to the Zhaan he had known and loved, though. After all this time, his heart still ached for 'his' Delvian.  
  
Crais looked at the performance of the group before them and a twitch of nervousness assaulted him. He hadn't felt this way since he had to do his first Officer's pass out. He didn't want to let the others down.  
  
He looked over at Aeryn but saw only reassurance in her eyes. She nodded. She had passed on Crais' request and the others had understood what was wanted. They knew what she was referring to.  
  
Crais looked back at the stage. The other competitors had finished and the applause was overwhelming.  
  
Finally it was their turn and they walked on stage. Chiana stood in the wings and watched with sadness. She would have liked to join them but at the moment there was too much emotion coursing through her. She would probably break out in tears.  
  
John and Aeryn stood to Crais' right and Ka D'Argo had brought his lyre and stood to his left.  
  
Crais looked at the assembled crowd. A calm had settled on his face. "The song we would like to sing for you is about lost love but also of renewal."  
  
Ka D'Argo's lyre was playing the intro gently, the music bringing some of the audience to tears. Aeryn and John hummed to Ka D'Argo's music. Crais closed his eyes and asked Talyn to join. Talyn sang quietly to make sure that Ka D'Argo's lyre could still be heard. The audience was quiet. The ethereal sound of a Leviathan had never been heard before.   
  
Then Crais added his rich baritone voice to it:  
  
Where did you go my winged friend?  
  
Where did you spread your wings?  
  
Never dare I hope to see you again  
  
or let you know that my heart sings.  
  
I shed the tears of love gone by.  
  
Where did you go?  
  
Where did you fly?  
  
Where did you go my friend?  
  
The little group on stage was in close harmony, adding and enhancing the rich and gentle voice of Crais.  
  
The song continued for four more verses but Chiana cried softly in the wings. Crais' song put more into words than he could explain to her.  
  
Finally the song ended with Talyn's singing being the last to be heard. Crais opened his eyes. The crowd was still silent. Was this a bad sign?  
  
Then the applause started, the people stood up and the applause became deafening. Crais smiled and looked at the others. The smiles on their faces were like a balm to him.  
  
He looked at the wings and saw Chiana run to them... to him and embrace him, the tears flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
Crais took her hand in his and they all stepped forward to take their bows.  
  
When Crais straightened up, he could feel the joy of everyone wash over him. He could feel Talyn's happiness, and he could feel a smile come to his face. Maybe they would stay for a bit longer.  
  
The End 


End file.
